


The Stranger

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Smut, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s a boring night at the local bar when you meet a hot stranger at the bar. PWPSquares Filled: Size Difference (SPN Kink Bingo), Dirty Talk (Sam Winchester Bingo)





	The Stranger

You bit your lip when your eyes crossed for the third time in 15 minutes with the hot stranger sat on the other end of the bar.

He was so damn hot, the first thing you noticed when he entered the bar was that. Freakishly tall with shaggy hair and muscles that made you almost drool all over yourself.

He raised his beer with a small grin and you did the same, and apparently, that was exactly the clue he needed to make him stand up and walk to your direction.

“Hey,” he smiled warmly, indicating the seat by your side. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Be my guest,” you said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Fuck, he was tall. Even sat down, you still needed to look up to meet his eyes. You were a short man, but he was making you feel  _ tiny. _

“Do you come here often?” he questioned.

That's how your conversation started, quite casual and just about random things in life - ‘What do you do? Do you like this or that?’ -, but you two slowly evolved into flirty words and posture. Soon you were sat close in one of the boots they had in the place and for the last few minutes, the man you discovered to be called Samuel – or  _ Sam –  _ had his large hand wrapped around your thigh while you exchanged jokes and stories. More than once, he’d lean into your ear to whisper nothings and even lingered for a moment on your cheek, kissing it before moving away again.

You were flirting, and you were flirting hard.

“How long are you staying in town?” you asked, tilting your head a bit to look at him.

“I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon.”

You made a bit of a sad face.

“Really?” you said in a disappointed tone.

“Unfortunately, yes,” he smiled sadly.

“And here I was, thinking I could show you around town. We’d have so much fun.”

Sam laughed, and his hand moved up and down your thigh.

“Well… We can have some fun tonight,” he suggested, licking his lips. “If you want to.”

You swallowed down, turning to him, and bit your lower lip when you saw the lustful look behind his eyes.

“I wanna confess something,” he squeezed your thigh a bit, looking down at your crotch before looking up to your eyes. “I’ve been dying to suck your cock since we sat down.”

As he spoke, his hand travelled slowly between your legs, and your cock sprung awake in response, erupting a very low moan from the back of his throat.

“You do?”

“Yeah…” he kissed your neck. “Dropping to my knees, pulling you out and licking you until you’re a mess, make you cum in my mouth so I can taste every single drop of you.”

You bit your lip and felt yourself throbbing inside your pants.

_ Fuck, what was he doing to you? _

“Then, I wanna get you all on fours,” he stroked you over, carefully maintaining a posture that didn’t show his movements. “Spread your ass and fuck you with my fingers until you’re begging me for my cock… Do you want that?”

You tried to breathe in before speaking, and your voice came out in stutter when you tried to answer.

“Yes, please, Sam.”

He laughed softly.

“Then I guess it’s time to go to a place where people won’t complain about it, huh?”

You were out of the pub in less than four minutes, and Sam didn’t take a minute before pushing you onto the closest dark wall and taking your lips in a desperate kiss while you tangled your fingers in his hair to bring him closer.

You didn’t even realise when Sam walked the two of you to the alley right beside you two until his lips moved to your neck and his hands traced down your chest.

“Would this be a good time?” he asked, licking and sucking on your skin.

“To what?” you threw your head back.

In response, his big hand sneaked its way down your body, opening your jeans and cupping your cock.

You threw your head back in response.

“Fuck, yes,” you groaned. “Please, suck my cock, Sam.”

He didn’t need more incentive, dropping to his knees and pulling your pants and underwear just enough to reveal your already hard cock, and wrapped his hand around it, stroking up and down slowly and teasingly.

“That’s such a nice dick,” he pressed his face against your thigh, licking the space between your shaft and your balls. “So hard, Y/N… You want me to suck it? Want me to wrap my lips around it and make you cum right down my throat.”

You closed your eyes, feeling yourself throb in response. Fuck yes, you did.

“Suck my cock, Sam,” you trusted against his hand and face. “I need your mouth around me, need to feel it…”

Your jaw fell open when he wrapped his lips around you, and you took a long breath while he slowly took all your cock in his mouth and throat.

“Shit, that’s it, baby,” you rutted your hips against him, moving your hand down to his hair once again. “Such a good mouth, can’t believe I was so lucky to find you.”

Sam moaned around you, hollowing his cheeks and slowly swallowing around your cockhead, and you squeezed your eyes shut, just enjoying the feeling, until the clear signs of an orgasm reached you.

“Fuck yes, Sam, don’t stop,” you hissed. “Gonna cum right down your throat.”

He just grabbed your hips in response, keeping you close to him, and you held back the loud moan that threatened to leave your lips when your orgasm reached you, spilling your cum inside Sam’s mouth and throat.

Sam stood up, tucking you in your pants before taking your lips in a rough and dominant kiss that made you tremble even though you had just cum.

“Come on,” he took your hand in his. “We’re going to my motel. I’m not done with you.”


End file.
